Grandline Koukai: Blooming of the Trailblazer
Blooming of the Trailblazer is a Koukai Side Story about Rose's life with Zhara after moving to Krugis, and the rebellion in Alabasta. Synopsis Story Six months after the scuffle between Jafar and Jack against Zyeen and Rose ends; tension between Alabasta's nobility and it's people has risen considerably. Many battles spread throughout every territory in the desert country inspired by his story. The suffering majority have begun to take a stand against the ruling class, giving birth to several rebellious factions seeking to oust the corrupt nobility. On the brink of civil war, the Alabastan government has requested military support from the Marines. One of the authorities main fighting forces is lead by Marine Commander Jack the Ripper. Even after being defeated by Rose, he and the reapers, a group of rebel hunting soldiers are still traveling through the country, dismantling anti-government regimes one after another. Currently the reapers are protecting territory governed by Lord Aasim: the city of Katorea. A small rebellious faction has been illegally distributing weapons across the Sandora Desert. Nicknamed the "blacksmiths", this group has been a very central reason for the increases in uprisings across Alabasta. In spite of their success, the blacksmiths are on their last legs, and their commanders have been tracked to Katorea. Hidden in the far back room of a tavern wine cellar, five of these very Blacksmith leaders surrounded a small table. A small candle in the center was the only illumination in the room, leaving their faces, largely in shadow. "My scouts have reported at least ten sightings of Jack's men entering the region." A small glint of light reflected as the frail sounding speaker wiped their glasses with his cloak before raising them back to his face. "And those are only the ones they managed to identify. For all we know he could have an entire platoon waiting for us the moment we step outside these walls." "I told you they were onto us!" A large man with tattoos swirling around his arm pounded the table. "We need to deliver the load ASAP! There's no time to lose!" "Quiet down, Gazim." Sneered a third member of the party, a very effeminate voice as its owner inspected her nails with pursed lips. "The last thing we need is to let the entire world above know we're here. Obviously, if they already did, they wouldn't be waiting. We'd be dead." As fairly audible grumbles came from Gazim's direction, a fourth member of the party spoke with an air of amusement. "That may be, Aiye, but Gazim does have a point." "Indeed, Shaled, our numbers are decreasing by the day," The member with glasses spoke again. "Yet as theirs grow, conflict is becoming an inevitability. It's dangerous to keep possession of our entire inventory with so many of our enemy surrounding so few of us. If they engage us, they'll win without a doubt." "If they get ahold of our stash, the entire rebellion goes down in flames!" Gazim exclaimed. "We can't just-" "Allow me to remind you, the rebellion is none of our concern," the final member finally engaged in conversation with an icy tone, drawing an immediate respectful silence from the others. "Hold what political views you will, Gazim, but our primary concern is our organization. These differing rebel factions just happen to be our highest buyers at the moment. Even if they fall, more like them will come in need of our services. Do not forget, our priority is that when they do, we are still around to provide them." "...Fine." Gazim had no choice but to accept. "What else did your scouts find on those bastards, Specks?" The man with glasses sighed at the detestable nickname, but continued. "Not much I'm afraid aside from their presence. An increasing number of our exchange of goods have been ambushed as of late and it's rather disconcerting. These reapers have uncanny tracking skills." "This has been happening a bit too often for us to attribute it solely to their tracking skills, if you ask me. "Aiye glanced back in his direction. Ignoring Gazim muttering under his breath that no one had asked her, she continued. "If they were really so good at tracking our men, then how is it they haven't found us already and put a stop to our operation? If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone is trying to play both sides of the field and they're getting information from the inside." "And just what makes you say you know better?" Shaled grinned. "As I said earlier, we'd be dead." Aiye scoffed once more and glared around the table at her fellow conspirators. "If I had to bet, I would say the informant hasn't disclosed any information on us yet because they didn't want to risk being caught among the scuffle..." "Are you suggesting, one of us is a rat?" Gazim's chair fell back as he stood, raising his fist. "How DARE you! Unlike you, we actually earned our spots at this table!" "I don't know if I would call punching your way up the ranks 'earning' anything," She shot back, causing Shaled to snicker. "Enough." The leader spoke up once more. "We did not come here to bicker amongst ourselves." "Right, right. Let's get down to business" Shaled, waved casually. "How to get our goods past the guards and out to the market. It would be so much easier if these dammed rebel groups weren't so spread out. As if they're gonna make any difference in tiny little groups - aside from the cash in our pockets, y'know?" "Pity that Zyeen fellow had to go and die," Aiye chuckled. "He was so close to uniting them all into one force. Might even have even stood a slight chance against us aristocrats and nobles. What an idiot sacrificing himself like that for some bratty-" "You shut your mouth!" Gazim clutched his fist. "He was a good man! Smart too! If it wasn't for Jafar kidnapping his little girl, Zyeen would been running this operation! You would'a been lucky you helped us, or else we'd have you knocked right of that high and mighty pedestal of yours, Lady." "Luck has nothing to do with my investments in this establishment," Aiye flicked her hair. "This has been a profitable investment, and I intend to keep it that way. Don't lecture me about what Zyeen would or wouldn't be doing. If he were alive and had succeeded I'd be making double off this what I am now." "We would, you mean," Their leader lifted his voice to interrupt their argument. "With him gone, there's been nothing but infighting amongst the branches of rebels, and such infighting leads is making it more and more difficult to work with them when they can't even work amongst themselves. And now we need to get our resources and ourselves out of here." "Getting out is the easy part," Aiye smirked. "Having spend a few days as Lord Aasim's guest, I've discovered that he is not content to sit idly by while Nefertari has the throne. I believe I can certainly cut a deal with him in exchange for safe passage of ourselves and our materials." "So, the hard part is finding a place to go, I take it, Ai?" Shaled mused. "I'd rather not cross the Sandora Desert just to be captured on the other side. Might as well turn ourselves in now." "Our best bet is in Krugis." Specks suggested. "According to my sources, there's already some shady business going on in the black market - the Nobel there seems to be turning a total blind eye to it. It's practically sanctioned." "So we piggyback off their operation, and hope no one gets suspicious?" Gazim frowned. "We're just going to play right into the corruption that so many are fighting against?" "You wish to help your rebellion, succeed, Gazim? This is what you must do to equip them with weaponry they need. If you are truly committed to accomplishing your goal, then do not complain about the necessary evils that accompany it," The leader continued once Gazim nodded in solemn silence. "Aiye, go and make the arrangements." Meanwhile, across the desert, Zhara sighed in utter boredom. Rose was supposed to be back an hour ago. At least, it felt like an hour. It was probably far less. Still, she couldn't help worry. It had been months since they'd run into any trouble, but that didn't mean they were in the clear. She always had this nagging, hair-raising, gut feeling that somewhere, there was always someone watching her. When she had mentioned it to Rose, he had assured her that no one was there and that she would be safe under his watch. But ever since she had first pointed it out, Rose had been ultra cautious, never allowing her to leave their small dwelling place. Sure, she wanted to be safe, but this felt a bit extreme to the child. Zhara was getting sick of being stuck inside! She had no friends to play with- well, aside from Xia, of course- she thought as she clutched the doll, but that didn't really count. It's not like she hadn't been used to being alone before, but back when she was in the village there weren't any other kids around. Krugis was different! She could see them out in the street, running, playing, getting into trouble and all more than anything she longed to be with them. So when the ball came crashing through their window and the kids below called for her to not only throw it back, but join them, she couldn't resist her heart's desire. Just for a few minutes - she'd be right back before Rose even knew she was gone. Rose had gone out to buy food to feed Zhara and supplies to fix up his new home, hoping to make it a better place then the small, run down building he originally found Zhara living in. Before returning home, he decided to visit the Sand King pub, a small bar where Rose had met and befriended the owner, Remmy. Remmy was a hardworking man whose business allowed him to put food on the table for he and his wife, who stayed at their home in Krugis. Rose visited Remmy almost every day to learn what he could about the current state of affairs in Alabasta. Remmy was not a fan of the ruling Lord in Kurgis: a filthy old man named Ruby. They had become so close that Remmy even knew Rose's true identity and promised to keep it a secret. While Remmy did not want to become directly involved in any rebellious activity for the safety of his wife and his business, he confided in Rose, constantly pushing him to make a difference in Alabasta. But Rose would always refuse, choosing to stay by Zhara's side and protecting her. "Ya know, you're doing a really great thing for that girl, especially after what happened to her father. But you have to understand, you guys started something big. Zyeen's story is one that's spread through this country like a crazy sickness or something man. Most people won't admit it, but they're inspired by Zyeen's sacrifice," Remmy said while cleaning a glass, standing opposite Rose on the other side of the bar, in an empty pub that had been closed for the day. Rose took a shot of alcohol and replied "Do you know, that I can't even get drunk? I drink only because I know that I used to enjoy it, I'm stuck in the past, and so are those people. Zyeen's death hasn't changed anything, in fact it's probably made things worse." Shocked, Remmy slammed down the glass without breaking and scolded Rose. "People are starting to stand up, not only for themselves, but for others! All over Alabasta people are fightin-" "You mean more people are dying!" Rose interrupts. "They can't stand up to government, they're too fragmented." "That's why they need you Rose, you can unify them. They rallied under Zyeen because he had powers people had never seen before, but you, you're way stronger then he was!" Rose took a moment to ponder Remmy's words, although he had heard Remmy tell him this time and time again. "No, this is not my country, this is not my fight. I'm wanted by the World Government, my involvement would only make things worse." Remmy sighed and simply asked "You want another drink before I close up shop?" "No, I'd actually prefer you'd stay. I'm only here for your company after all, the rum doesn't quite do it for me anymore," Rose replied before chuckling. "You've changed since I first met you Rose. When you first walked into the Sand King, you were this depressed old fart. Now you're a totally different person, now I can call you my friend." Remmy shook his head as they walked out before locking up the pub. Before they went their separate ways, Rose turned to Remmy. "It's the company of good people like you and Zhara that have allowed me to find happiness once again, I thank you for that Remmy, but I won't put you in danger by getting involved in this war." Remmy smirked and replied "Well you are my best customer after all." The two shared a laugh before heading back to their respective homes. Minutes later, Rose reached his small home in the middle of town. He unlocks the door and calls out Zhara's name several times before realizing she had broken Rose's number one rule. "It was only a matter of time before she snuck out. Zhara has never had friends her age before, perhaps I should be more lenient with her. First things first, I have to find her and scold her about breaking the rules, it's still too dangerous for us to be discovered." Unbeknownst to Rose, he wasn't the only one speaking of of rule breaking. "C'mon that's not fair! You can't keep her on your team! Against the rules!" A little boy with dark messy hair called to another. "Says you!" His friend laughed. "You're just jealous because she's tearing you guys up!" "Aw, lay off him, it's not his fault." Zhara couldn't help chuckling with pride. That first game had been the most fun she'd had in ages! Just wait til she told Rose- Rose! She tugged on her pigtail braids with a frightened frown as she thought about how worried he would be if he showed up and she was gone. "Ah! I gotta go home right now!" "Awww! Do you gotta?" Her new comrade frowned. "We were just getting started with the next game!" "Sorry! Maybe some other time!" She started running off, waving at the group behind her as she did. Unfortunately, she realized, she wasn't sure where she was going. The kids had decided it would be best to play in an unused dirt lot a ways across town so they wouldn't knock the ball through another window. If only she'd payed more attention to the stupid path they took instead of trying to fit in! As the sun was starting to set, Zhara still wasn't seeing any familiar sights to tell her where she was. What if the monsters got her? She hadn't believed them at first, but the other kids insisted that tall dark figures had been lurking in the streets at night, stealing kids and cooking them alive! Two of the boys had gotten into a huge argument over it - one saying it was just a story parents told their kids to behave and the other vehemently swearing that his cousin had disappeared only a few days before. It had gotten so intense that the other kids had to break them up before they started throwing punches. What if it was true though? Her lip quivered at the thought of being lost in the increasingly dark maze of alleys until one of the creatures grabbed her. No! She wouldn't allow herself to cry. After all, she'd been in worse situations before and crying wasn't going to help her one bit! She had to find her way! Maybe if she asked someone for help finding that bakery just down the street....what was its name again? She was so lost in her thought she failed to notice she ran right into someone in the street. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" A kind-eyed woman reached her hand down to help the little girl up. "I'm fine." Zhara shook her head, blinking back her tears. "But I don't know where I am." "You're lost? Oh you poor thing," She knelt down to the little girl's level. "What happened? Do you know where you live? Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Zahra hesitated as memories of her father flashed in her mind. No, she couldn't think about that now. It wouldn't help her now. He would want her to be brave and find her way home. Taking a deep breath and with a few sniffles, she explained. "I...I went to play with some of the other kids and snuck away from my house, even though I wasn't supposed to. I never should'a done it, but I did. And it was a lot of fun, but I don't know how to get back. I should'a listened to Rose!" "Rose?" A lightbulb went off over the woman's head in recognition. "You're Zahra, aren't you?" The little girl wiped her tears and looked up at her with furrowed brows. "How do you know my name?" "My name's Alisha. My husband is friends with Rose. He told me about...your situation." Her face fell with guilt when she realized she had asked the little girl about her parents. "Here, hold my hand, I'll take you to him and we'll make sure to get you home, okay, dear?" Zhara nodded and took her hand. The two continued to walk with a smile, blissfully unaware of the dark figure cloaked in black with a demon like, dark red mask that followed them. At the same time, halfway across the city, Rose uses his tracking functions to locate Zhara's footsteps and follow them through Krugis. It seemed he had gone in nearly a whole circle around the city. Suddenly her footprints were joined by another pair. Whoever it was, they had better not have hurt her. Rose noted that the two continued to walk together for a short time until suddenly they both were gone. "No no no no! Her footsteps disappeared, that means somebody took her off the ground. There's no sign of a struggle, but it's not like Zhara could put up a fight anyway. And where did the other set of footprints go?!" It was only then that Rose began looking at his surroundings. He had been so focused on tracking Zahra, he had hadn't even noticed he was practically at the doorstep of his good friend. "Rose! Oh thank god!" As if on cue, Remmy ran up to his friend from behind, shaking with panic. "They took my wife! They took my dear Alisha! I have no idea who or where they went! You gotta help me!" "Alisha?" It didn't take long for Rose to put two and two together as Remmy explained his wife's disappearance. Surmising that she must have been kidnapped along with Zahra, Rose switched his functions to track Zhara's scent, it was faint, but there was just enough of a trace for them to follow. "We'll find whoever is behind this and get them back." Rose rushed to follow her trail with Remmy in tow. He didn't know how long they would have or if they were already too late. Other scents began to interfere as they got closer and closer to the docks until it was impossible to follow. "They've got to be on one of these ships." Remmy looked at the long row of docked boats. "You start asking around," Rose ordered. "I'll try and scan each one." Remmy gave a curt nod and began talking to strangers begging them for assistance. Before long he had amassed quite a crowd, many of whom had lost family members of their own within the last few days. He listened in disgust and fury as each told a similar story of desperately searching for help, only to be brushed off by the officials who were supposed to protect them. Many had lost hope. "Remmy, over here!" Rose alternated functions searching for more clues until he came to a horrifying discovery. "They're definitely on board. But they're not the only ones. It seems this ship is full of captives." "Do you hear that?!" Remmy yelled out to the crowd. "The scum noble of Krugis is covering this up as a shipment of perfume or some crap like that! But people have been disappearing from the village for a while now, and we finally caught them in the act!" Noticing the crowd, a short bearded man stepped forward, blocking the entrance. "Now listen here! All of you! Leave this ship or else I'll call the Marines!" But rather than be subdued, an uproar of angry cries exploded from the crowd. The people were outraged. More and more people began joining in to fight against the injustice. Rose looked around at the people before him. If only the crowd would listen and go home, he could sneak inside and free the prisoners. If the Marines got involved, it could blow the cover he had been working so hard to keep and would just get everyone here killed. How could they be so foolish? A small fire stirred within him as he realized why they would not leave. They had something to fight for. Just as he now did. The conflict in Alabasta may not be his battle to wage, but to save Zahra, this was. Without any more hesitation, Rose stepped forward, towering over the man before him. "Step back there string bean this is private property!" The bearded sailor shouted. Rose instantly smacked the man aside, sending him flying into the water. The rioting people were shocked into silence, stepping back with fear. Only Remmy cheered with exuberant praise. Rose turned to the crowd, realized that whatever his next move would be, there was no taking it back. "These people took someone very dear to me, people very dear to all of us. Don't allow corruption to take your loved ones, take a stand with me, and we shall take them back!" The rioters cheered with excitement, as Rose lead them aboard the ship. Fighting began breaking out between the people and the night shift of the shiphands. Using the ruckus as a distraction, Rose made his way toward the hold. "What's all that racket? I'm trying to sleep here." Shaled sat up with a yawn. He and Gazim were dressed as regular crewmen aboard the ship and had been doing menial tasks for the past few days while they waited for Aiye to contact them. "Can't they shut up? You'd think there was some sort of riot going on outside the ship." "It would seem there is," Someone replied suddenly from the doorway, causing Shaled and Gazim to jump at his unexpected entrance. He was dressed in a pretentious ranked officer's uniform that oddly managed to compliment his rather weak frame. "What the hell, Specks?! You were on this ship too?!" Shaled exclaimed in shock after not seeing him once the entire trip. "I assumed you had gone on with Aiya and the boss! And here we were doing hard labor and eating scraps this whole week! What, were you just lounging about like some pleasure cruise?!" "This is far from a pleasure cruise, Shaled." Ignoring the nickname he so despised, Specks pressed on the bridge of his glasses as he continued to speak. "From what I've gathered, there's quite an uproar over the recently acquired cargo - that is, women and children from the poor class of Krugis." "Are you kidding me?! This is a slave ship! Damn that lady!" Gazim growled. "Aiye knew exactly what kind of goods those nobles were dealing and we've been helping them!" "Who cares about their black market goods?! What if that mob discovers ours!" Shaled jumped up excited for a fight. "All those guns in the hands of outraged rioters?! They'll take 'em without givin' us one beri in exchange! We have to go stop them!" "Like hell I'm helping kidnap those people!" Gazim refused to cooperate with such injustice and corruption any longer. He tore the ship's insignia off his sleeve. "We protect our goods by protecting the people of Krugis! Direct all their attention to saving the captives and no one finds a thing about the weaponry we've got stashed here, got it?" "Hey, whatever works, works, so long as I get to knock a few heads in the process," Shaled grinned, popping his knuckles. "Well it seems you've got this under control, I'll leave you two deal with it, then" Specks shrugged nonchalantly, garnering an eye roll from his partners as they split up to put their plan into action. Outside the giant transport ship, angry citizens and corrupted shiphands fiercely battle on the docks. The townsfolk use their overwhelming numbers to gain and edge and move onto the deck of the ship. Alone, Rose goes on ahead and infiltrates the ships upper level. "Zhara and the others are being kept in the cargo hold, but slaves aren't the only thing these pirates are transferring, just what's going on!?" Rose thought to himself just as he crossed paths with two men who blocked his way. He stops, and takes a fighting stance. The two, Gazim and Shaled also stop abruptly in their tracks. "One of the rioters made it onto the ship already?' Shaled said in confusion. "No. He's headed toward the stash. The riot just gave him cover!" Gazim angrily responded "You go no further!" Rose didn't bother exchanging words, instead he rushed the duo and struck Shaled, sending him into the wall at the end of the corridor. Rose followed up this attack with a swift sweep kick at Gazim's feet, but missed as Gazim jumps back. "Shaled!" Gazim called back to check on his partner. "Bastard's fast" Shaled says as he reaches his feet. "He's definitely not your average guy." "We will stop him here!" Gazim exclaims before the tandem rushed Rose from both the right and left. Rose stood his ground and defended a fierce flurry of strikes from both his assailants simultaneously. He held on for sometime, but was struck a straight kicks from the two, sending him sliding back. "What's up with this guy?! We're giving him all we got and he just shakes it off like we're kids!" Shaled grumbled frustrated by the pace of their battle. Rose stepped toward them and threw a punch at Gazim, but missed once again, and was grabbed by Shaled. "Got him!", Shaled grinned, bragging just a bit too early. Rose reached over his shoulder and with one arm tossed the pest like he was flicking a mosquito. Gazim took the opportunity to land a direct strike on Rose's head before unleashing a combo of punches on him. But before Gazim finished his attack, Rose reached forward, latching onto Gazim's hand to stop one of his punches and quietly whispered "My turn." Rose counterattacked, using a combo of his own to push Gazim back. Gazim is barely able to block a few of Rose's strikes and is eventually sent flying with a kick. Shaled jumps over Gazim's body and spin attacks Rose, only to be tossed into Gazim again sending them both toppling over. "That's enough!" Shaled angrily screamed as he got up, pulling two small objects from his cloak. "I'm sick of being tossed around by this bastard! I'm ending this now!" "Shaled wait!" Gazim rushed to stop Shaled from throwing the bombs at Rose, but he had already made his move. All Gazim could do was pull Shaled around the corner out of the soon-to-be path of destruction. Rose tried to evade, but the hallway was too narrow and there were no pathways for him to duck behind. Within seconds, the halls were engulfed in a bright blaze of fire. The sound echoed for several seconds after the light had diminished. Shaled grinned with satisfaction as he watched the beautiful scene unfold before his eyes. There was nothing so majestic as the art of combustion. The color. The warmth. The ringing- "Are you insane?!" Gazim shoved Shaled across the hall, interrupting his thoughts. "We have ammunition just on the other side of these walls! You could've killed us all!" "Relax. I'm not stupid, Gazim." Shaled scoffed, rolled his eyes at his partner's incompetence and shoving his hand away and knocking on the wall behind him. "This is grade-A steel we're riding in. A simple firebomb isn't gonna do nothin' to it. It just scorched the freak." "You still could've killed the two of us if I hadn't saved your sorry hide." Gazim stared back unamused. "So I might've gotten a little carried away," Shaled shrugged nonchalantly. "But it got the job done, didn't it?" "Perhaps you got rid of this one, but you might have alerted the rest of the ship to come running here!" Gazim growled and darted around the corner. "C'mon, we'll have to hurry and cut off anyone that does before they get here." "Seriously?" Shaled frowned and followed after Gazim into the smoke. "I don't even get a little appreciation for finishing him off?" As they started off, the smoke began to clear revealing a large outline of a man approaching them. Shaled shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible." "Great job, Shaled." Gazim simply shot his partner an annoyed side glance before preparing to begin round two. Category:Grandline Koukai Episodes